Apollo (LOT/Tales of Nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Apollo like all other Djinns are created by Clotho be ultimate race in lower mutiverse. This was of course hers rivally against Lahkesis which was better science or supernatural. Apollo won`t himself either remember, when he was created, but he has been around at least millions years. Many years later he come contact with Highfater and they both had chat about what is going around. Highfather begin speaks how his guardiand had created different pantheons around universes and told that he could too made own pantheon. Highfather created his chilrens Gaia, Uranus and Pontus and begin teach them basic of how run pantheon of planets as Apollo watched aside. After teaching lesson was over Apollo asked something what he could do...He voluntered to create sun to this star system and be one of gods of planet. Highfather asked why? Apollo responded that he wanted nice place to sleep. So, Apollo came part of Pantheon of Terra. He was know as ``Sun God`` most powerfull god who ever has walked in planet. Apollo howewer didn`t take part most of time what happend in planet as titans rise and fall, Olympias rise to power, great battles of Gigantess, Typhon destruction around planet and finally Olympias rule was only at planet. Most of these times he was sleep, but older Olympian like Zeus knowed Apollo and his place at council as one of gods. Zeus hoped that this ``god`` could just sleep eternelly, never wakening from his slumper, but he was wrong as someone bound him at one unfortune day... Story Blogs Legends before Legend Maybe, i could too create pantheon? '| 'Teaching basic to my new childrens '| 'Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans Travels of Endymion Clash of five armies Saga: Recap for seven years | ''' ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '| ' ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has decended from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Prophesy Saga Endgame Saga Endgame '| 'Paradox, wut the fu..... Rapture Part 2. When you anger gardener Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you? Appearance and Personality Apollo usually appears as tall muscular man with long red hair and red eyes. He wears blue west with yellow trousers and sandals. In planet Terra he liked wear roman style golden colour armour to blend better planet society and council of gods. Apollo is most time laid back person who don`t take part most of things. Most of time he is sleeping or run his item shop in city of Forfux, where he sell all kinds stuff. Of course Endymion is one of main customer. Apollo didn`t take part Titanomachy, battle againts gigantes, sealing of Louise and eve there is council meeting in olympus, Apollo won`t usually show up. Last time he was seen in council meeting few ten years ago, even gods had meeting every month. Another trait is that he loves speak..alot. With Apollo you could speak hours, days maybe longer. You coud ask him almost anythig and he has always asnwer almost any question or own version about it. Well in Apollo case if you are old as multiverse, you probably have much information. There is howewer times when treath is great to destroy whole planet Terra you could see ``sun god`` rise again to protect what he holds most precious... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Apollo, The Sun God, Djinn Elder, Sunny boy by Endymion Origin: Legend of Terra/Tales of nephilim Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Millions years, maybe older '''Classification: '''Djinn, Djinn Elder '''Date of Birth: Unknow, same as when lower multiverse was created. Birthplace: '''Somewhere in universe '''Weight: 100 kg Height: 200 cm Likes: '''Sleeping '''Dislikes: '''When someone wake him up '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Red Hobbies: 'Most of time sleeping, after awake make deals with mortals for fair game '''Values: ' '''Creator of Race: Clotho Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Olympian Gods and their council, Endymion '''Themes: Welcome to my place, take a drink or two/Apollo Theme! Apollo Batlle Theme/Apollo has waken up with wrong foot! Apollo serious batle theme!/Now you see what djinn can do! Combat Statistics Tier: 4-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 and 8, if bound), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, ' ' All types of Magic (Type 2), Supernaturally hard skin, Telekinesis (Type 2), Regeneration (High), Acausality (Type 2, Djinns exist outside causality flow), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping by Magic (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness (With this djinn can look what happens in multiverse), Elemental Manipulation (all elements), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation (can example change his opponent to coin), Mind Manipulation (can read and manipulate minds), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Djinns can easily effect beings, which don`t have physical form), Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation), Body Control (Control of the body), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Djinns can teleport anywhere in lower multiverse in second), BFR (can use his teleportion power to others teleport them away), True Flight (As Djinn Elder), Causality Manipulation (Djinns can change cause and effect easily), Explosive Manipulation (By Burn!!!), Singularity to Power Nullification-, Mimicry- and Absorption (In lower multiverse there is only one Djinn race) 'Attack Potency: Star Level, '(Djinn Elders have about same energy as earth sun. Apollo has demostrate that he can easily destroy planets if want and has created ``sun`` to give ligth to planet Terra. With his abilities he has has easily created paraller world of whole planet and trapped Endymion inside of it) 'Speed: Massively FTL+, '(Apollo can react and move trillion times faster than light. Has figthted Sarcassos and D-C evenly and can fly galaxy to galaxy in few seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Stellar, '(Can have brawl with seraph level angels) 'Striking Strength: Star Level, '(Djinn Elders could destroy star with their fist alone. Has give good run to their moneys to D-C and Archbishops) 'Durability: Star Level, '(Witstanded blast from D-C, which have reactor from Dalemens ship) 'Stamina: Godlike, '(Apollo could be active days before needing rest) 'Range: '''Stellar, (With power and abilities), Low Multiversal, (With teleporting) '''Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Geninous, '''(As Djinn Apollo is almost olds as lower multiverse and has many, many, many years exprience at many fields. Many had told if you wanna trick Djinn you must be prepared very well) '''Weaknesses: *Djinns can be bound to certain objects, if user knows rigth spell. *'Seraph Blade' can kill djinn. *Higher beings. Even djinn are know their abilities and skill higher power level beings can kill, if they can catch them. Feats: Note: Ready, but there may be changes.... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'One race: '''Djinn are mysterious race. There is only one race in lower multiverse. This means their abilities cannot be copied, stoled or negated by normal ways. Even D-C could not copy Apollo powers. *'Burn!!!: Apollo forms tennisball size sun to his hand, which he can blow up or shoot to his enemies. This has same amount power as sun would expode. *'I don`t like this: '''Djinns are know by their ability change reality fairly easily and for that they are feared or liked. Depends situtation. Apollo has demonstrated this one day as he had ``Boring day`` gived the sun face and make it scream whole day. Also he make all animals sing ``i am so happy`` same time. Even Michael has stated that djinns are ``pain in the ass`` when you cross paths with them and their reality warping skills are remarkable. *'I don`t like that: 'Another is that djinns can change causality flow freely when they want and everywhere they want. *'I don`t like you: 'With his transmutation and matter manipulation Apollo can example change others almost anything what comes in his mind. Djinns transmutation powers works almost anyone, but there is few beings which are immune or can resist. One time as Hermes annoyed him, he turned him to coin to buy drink. Poor Hermes had to coin for weeks before Apollo changed him back. *'Air, water, fire, eath and more: 'Djinns like Apollo can easily manipulate elements in scale that puts even planetary gods to shame. *'Magic, magic everywhere: '''Djinns can easily manipulate all types of magic what the is, howewer they must chant rigth spell to use magic. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Body Users